Wireless multifunction devices capable of both voice and data functions have proliferated in recent years. Certain wireless devices are capable of different network type connections. Examples of these different network types include the public switched telephony network (PSTN), mobile or wireless voice networks, e.g., public local mobile networks (PLMNs), IP networks, global system for mobile general packet radio service (GSM GPRS) networks, and public wireless local area networks (PwLANs), code division multiple access networks (CDMAs), etc. GPRS is an enhancement to the GSM mobile communications system that supports data packets. GPRS enables continuous flows of IP data packets over the system for such applications as Web browsing and file transfer, among others. Packet-based communications formats can also be utilized on 2+G, 2.5G, and 3G networks, such as Wideband-CDMA (W-CDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), and Enhanced Data for Global Evolution (EDGE) networks, and the like, in addition to the above mentioned 2G networks. For example, an EDGE network is a network between 2G and 3G that enhances an existing GSM and GPRS implementation, thereby providing users with increased data rates. The EDGE network reuses the existing GSM/GPRS network components and cell plans but increases the data rates by increasing the data capacity of a GSM time slot by aggregating time slots together.
Communication service providers, e.g., Cingular, Verizon, Sprint-Nextel, Vodafone, etc., can provide various services to wireless device subscribers. These services include multimedia services such as email, video conferencing, music downloading, web browsing, and location based services, among others.
Service providers currently offer various services at flat monthly rates or as part of long term service contracts. Certain subscribers may choose not to subscribe to a given service because they cannot justify the cost for their prospective usage of the service and/or the cost itself may be prohibitive.